User talk:Silver-Haired Seireitou
Re:Ginnie stuff Hmmm. Does it really sound that bad to you? In my head, "big bad fox" is used in the sense of mockery rather than in a rap-situation-thingy... The thing is, dear sei, my horrible gin isn't the gin from the series. 'Cause all is re-enacted, there is no Rangiku in this story. That's why he seems so unrealistic, 'cause I have developed a whole other back story for him... I beg of you, sei, please wait to form a definite opinion about my portrayal util I rp with him. I swear I won't let your expectations down. About the whole betrayal thing, it's really not that way. Unlike many others, I don't hold any kind of grudge or something against you. Sure, you have your flaws, but so do I, but if I think back to the wonderful times we had on chatango, I always do so with a smile. The thing is, most of the users I was rping with moved over to the "better" BFF (God, I despise that name) so I figured I'd just go along for the fun of it. My original plan was to two-time both this and the other wiki, but I'm so occupied these days that I'm hardly active on one of them. In any case I had, and still have to some degree even though are relationship has been weathered down to practically nihil, a lot of respect for you as well. Both as a writer and a person. So yeah, I don't really consider myself a "betrayer" or you a "bad guy". Remember though I think there are some great guys over there, I myself never really was a part of GF. And really? Aha likes it? *puts on sunglasses* Kai - Talk 16:06, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Greetings :) Hello Seireitou. As you know, my name is Mangetsu20, though you can call me Mang or Mangetsu for short. I just wanted to say that I am very excited by how well indepth and creative your articles are, as well as the projects and stories you've created here on BFF. A curious thought, I was wondering if we could do a RP Project or something to that extent together. I know you're a busy person and probably have a lot already on your plate, but I just wanted to ask in case you have some free time. :3 Sincerely, The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 23:45, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Yes, yes you do have a fan :3 This is fine with me :) I know people have obligations, lives, and work in their lives so I won't push or nag people for recreational activities. Yes, I do think a RP project will be fun XD "With my Strength and your...big-headedness, we can rule this *Wiki*!" LOL! The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 00:06, October 26, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey sei I came across your Human Kidō page and I was wondering if I could use it when I make my next character as they will be human that has knowledge of the art of Kidō and Alchemy to mimic these sinister arts. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 18:49, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Regards on Mukade EPIC AMAZING PICTURE! I love his profile...you've done well man :) The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sweet :) and you're welcome The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:31, October 30, 2011 (UTC) RP Project possible days? I was wondering if there was any particular day you would like to start a RP project or One-shot Roleplay this week? That is if you're not busy of course...The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 01:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hey I have recently revised my character Senji Ryakketsu on my blog page and I was wondering if you could check it out to see if is alright to officially post it on the real page or is it against any of the rules. --King Cartman 04:34, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and hopefully my other character revisions and ideas are good also. --King Cartman 05:13, November 7, 2011 (UTC) I have a character that I will start writing up pretty soon and I was wondering if I could make him a student/apprentice at Kōmyōzankū. And I also wanted to known if you have any cool character names I could use for this character because I'm currently at a writers block with names. --King Cartman 23:25, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the naming tip, now I have a couple of name ideas for any future characters. --King Cartman 02:51, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Part V writing Could I write the chapter that introduces my character? The primary concern I have is making sure that he is portrayed properly. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 04:35, November 7, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I started the page at The Lucifer of the Seraph. Let me know if there are any continuity errors or things you want adjusted. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 19:45, November 7, 2011 (UTC) ::What characters would be present in the human world at the time and would it be possible if I can write them into the chapter? There's only so much I can do with one or two actual characters for a whole chapter. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:01, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :::Herrera will most likely cause chaos, since he knows that the Gotei 13 is going to start pouring resources into eliminating him the longer he stays, and he wants to find someone who can answer his questions. Would it be fine if I portray the crew in Soul Society as returning to the human world to deal with Herrera? --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 23:43, November 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::Fair enough. --[[User:LaviBookman|'れび']] (talk to Lavi!) 02:10, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Sei I have a favor to ask of you, can you help me design a bankai for Ryōga Jōkaihan's zanpakutō Ijōame? I am at a lost at the moment, and his shikai is manipulation of Reishi bonds. I have no idea how to expand that properly....--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 11:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Thank you.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] (''Appointments'') 23:35, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Request Say, Sei. I've finally decided to take you on your offer to train characters. Would you care to teach Kibō Injiki? --[[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:06, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Basically, an expansion of his earth-type Zanpakuto powers. Honestly, not really sure how to detail it without being too'' narrowed, so, I do hope you can work with that. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:33, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Truthfully, I was expecting only Sei. But I don't have any preference as to who teaches him. Just pick someone that you think will best suit him. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 01:42, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Right-0. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 02:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey man Sorry if I haven't been one lately, but I was just curious when we could start on our Roleplay project? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:41, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Question Is the concept used for Hibiki Asakura, limited to Echo or can others obtain it?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'The Doctor']] ([[User Talk: Shiratori Cullen|''Appointments]]) 01:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) kyuubi's request Hello, Seireitou. My name is Kyuubinaruto1123 or NTFN for short. I'm new here and Iwas interested in Making a unque Zanpakuto Like on the zanpakuto list that you've created. It said that I've got to come to you in orde to make it. Is it okay in all? I'll understand if you say no. okay then see u later?--[[User:Kyuubinaruto1123|'NTFN ']] Note About Kibou's Training. Just wanted to let you know that I'm ready to start whenever you are. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:33, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Death Note Alright, I can no longer resist, the time has come for a grand Death Note fan fiction story. The site is obviously inactive, however, rather than bothering to create an entirely new one, I'd simply prefer to begin work on the one currently existing. Do you know who was/is in charge of the site, and more importantly if I can commandeer it to hopefully craft a masterpiece to produce nerdgasms for the ages. Oh, and it's good to be back, old friend. I have realized that it all started our freshman year and now we are already seniors, a surprising thought. Echo Uchiha 19:37, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I will certainly do my best to create something special, but only time will tell. I first considered creating a ''fanon, however, there is already a Death Note site with that address. Considering your wikia creation experience clearly surpasses my own, I'll leave that to your wisdom, though I am not opposed to either course of action. Indeed, it is difficult to believe that through a digital matrix of assorted information, we can manipulate the English/Japanese language anonymously and still create friendships. We four have definitely had a good experience, or at least I know I have. Contrasting with my typical stories, I dislike bad endings, so hopefully anime can continue to provide as an outlet for communities like the one we created to blossom as the future becomes the present. Echo Uchiha 20:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Question I was wondering if there a certain translator or dictionary you used for naming your characters and zanpakuto's. Vasto Lorde Zelbricks 20:47, November 26, 2011 (UTC) About The Training. Any of those days would be fine for me. Though I personally don't have any particular choice in who to choose as his trainer, I'm interested in how this Hanzei could do so. [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 18:04, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Seireitou mentorship... I must've misnamed my source *facepalm* I'll edit that out...sorry DX The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 05:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) By training, you mean Seireitou beating the crap out of whoever's unfortunate enough to be his pupil, right? XD lol! xD Thanks...As soon as you're done, I could have Shido be apprenticed to Seireitou as well seeing as I want him to be one of the best Captains of my Gotei 13, I want him stacked ;3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 14:19, December 1, 2011 (UTC) You...Chatango...Nowish ~_~ Get onliiiiiiiine! Dx I have to study all friggin day. I need someone to talk to to keep my brain from frying in every way possible. 'Ten Tailed Fox' (Talk with me) 19:34, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Question. Could you re-link me to that training page? I'm afraid I lost it in the clean-up of my talk page. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 17:14, December 5, 2011 (UTC) =w= Found this on tvtropes today, and I just had to share it with you Inuyasha says Kagome's name '''568' times in the whole series, while Kagome says Inuyasha's 971 times — the majority of both being screams. Out of 167 episodes *nostalgia* :3 Kai no kimi - Talk 20:56, December 9, 2011 (UTC) :Also, just for lulz and the good ol' times: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vf3Ji-9tiJo Kai no kimi - Talk 20:59, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Gotta Go I gots to hit the sack for now. Please do leave a post for me to get to in the morning, will you? -tips hat- Adios. -- [[User:Achrones150|''Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 04:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Question. Would Kibou recognize the Zanpakuto, or is this the new one? [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:41, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Apologize Hi Sei-kun^^ (If I may call you that?) Nice to meet you^^ *Sweat drop* Thanks for the heads up Sei, I'll definitely keep that in mind with him and I can already tell. That attitude just kinda caught me off guard, but no worries I'll do my best to ignore that rude outburst of his. On a happier note, thanks very much for the greeting!^^ *Bow* I really appreciate it.^^ MisaUchiha 01:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Of course I mean it in the affectionate way :) I understand XD I'll be sure to make an account soon then ;) Ah, well that's good, I don't have to worry about being scared then^^ MisaUchiha 02:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, it wasn't insulring one bit, so no need to worry. :D I look forward to getting to know you better as well Sei-kun^^ Found ya^^ Hehe, I got it XD MisaUchiha 02:27, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Confused How do you add pictures to your Appearence, History, Bankai, etc.? Do you post the pictures first and then write, because the pictures keep going to the top on my computer.KrazyKeke 23:00, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Nisshou/Shiratori_Cullen How do I get in contact with him? He is the admin at the Naruto fanon wik but it seems everything is slow there.Umishiru 08:01, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Post Questioning. Hey, Silver-Hairs. Just wanted to see how you were. It's still your move on The Moon Master's Training, just in case you were too busy with other stuff. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) =w= [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 23:53, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Greetings. Hello Sei. As you know, my name is Blankslate and I do not believe that we have been properly introduced. I was wondering; Have you seen my Watcher character recently? You see, I've thought of a new concept for the Bleach world to where if a Vizard uses their Hollow Mask for too long (always using it in a fight, frequently using it to destroy things, just abusing it's power) then it will eventually merge with their face permanatley. They can take it off briefly to eat and drink, but the mask always grows back, rather if they are willing to or not. Does that sound believable? Blankslate 20:26, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Hm. Thanks for your advice. I just wanted to check with another Admin (former Admin that is) for input. Thanks ^_^ Blankslate 20:43, January 7, 2012 (UTC) hi im ryusenka(named after one of hitsugaya's abilities) and ive been searching for days on what "soul severing wind" would be in japanese so i could create a new character for this wiki. its the name of his zanpakuto (which until further notice is named tensei arounaru) and i just got fed up and decided to ask an admin on this wiki. if you help the page will be named Nero Ankoku(also could you help me figure out what those mean i know ankoku means dark but not nero) thanks!!!Ryusenka16 12:59, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Possibly Busy Hey, Sei. Since you seem to be busy working on other articles, I assume you're probably a bit too busy to concentrate completely on Kibou's training story. Would you care to give me the information about the eventual results of his training so that I can update his article? It would mean a lot. :3 [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper]] 16:26, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, mate! :D That would be appreciated. [[User:Achrones150|Achrones, the Cold Sniper'']] 02:16, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Request I know you must be busy, but I've noticed a single vacancy in the Captaincy of your Gotei 13 Article that corrosponds with you and Ten-Tails characters. I was wondering if I could request for the void position and put in a character of my creation in it, leading to a possible future Roleplay between us? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:00, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Well I did RP with Twilight a little bit, so the Kawahiru Family *if I'm spelling it right* is involved in my Gotei 13 to a degree. Hrrrmmmm...do you have any particular characters you would like to give spotlight to or haven't been seen in awhile that you'd like to try out? I can always make a character to fit the storyline needed, but I'm pretty sure I've got some that can be used :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:12, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey *shrugs* I'm agreeable in having this Roleplay benefit your storylines instead of mine. It doesn't necessarily need to reflect on any of my characters or the storyline I'm working on with them in C.O.I. . Kamui is pretty awesome :) Perhaps, Could possibly create a Senka character *with your permission, of course* to participate in the Roleplay? I'm used to controlling a couple to nearly half a dozen characters at once, so if there's a particular limit to the characters you want me to involve in this Roleplay, just say so. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 19:33, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Still thinking about it? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 20:13, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Idea for storyline I was thinking of a possible storyline that could involve Kamui and the Senka Clan if you're interested. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 04:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Okay... Well I decided I could branch away from my Gotei 13 and its history/plot/continuity ect and start a new brand of characters along with a nation/society at that. The History of this nation dates back to the time when the Soul Society was formed, and a majority of beings, much like the Tenka Clan, were gathered under the banner of the Sukaibara Clan and they had *for reasons we can still work out* a longstanding feud and grudge, to the point where some of them would openly engage in combat if they crossed each other. This led to the seperation of the Sukaibara 'Clan' to form a nation of their own, what I'd like to call later as the 'Southern Soul Society' and they have their own military and government enforced by the Imperial Vanguard. They're comprised of Soul Reapers though they have different beliefs and standards than that of the Gotei 13, most of them are zealous and very crisp military fashioned. The RP would take place in after over a thousand years of no contact, the new Grandmaster seeks to parlay and establish a treaty and alliance with the Tenka Clan as well as establish trade and military pact with the Gotei 13 as well. However, nothing will go as planned and things will get messy real quick... What do you think? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:13, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Awesome :3 That's fine, just let me know your progress. I would like to know how much time I have available to formulate the necessary characters for this Roleplay as well as the detail and background for the Southern Soul Society as well as the Imperial Vanguard, not to mention the Saikaibara Clan's position within the nation. If you didn't notice, Chikyū Kaori Sukaibara is going to basically be the equivalent of the Head Captain of the Vanguard Commanders. So she'll be in a position as both as a diplomat from the Saikaibara Clan and as the Leader of the Southern Soul Society's military. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:27, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Status update Just to let you know, I've made some fair progress on the character roster for the Roleplay. I've gotten a couple Vanguard Commanders created, a spirit race developed as well as a shady, enigmatic organization. It will be great to employ this into the Roleplay, that much will be certain :3 How are you doing? The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 06:03, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Sup Hello there :) Haven't heard from you in awhile, so I wanted to know what you're schedule is like in the near future. Y'know, if we wanted to move forward with that special Roleplay with the Tenka Clan and Kamui. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 02:33, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Attention Now, I may be wrong because I am human, but I am getting the distinct feeling you're ignoring me. The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:11, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Its cool, I'm not mad or anything, I just wanted to know what you were up to is all. You don't need to give me details, but if you ever feel like sharing, I'm here :3 The Omniscent Shadow of the Moon 21:35, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Konton Hello Seireitou ^^. So, a recent event with a Deviantart member has forced me to redo some of the Zanpakuto properties for my "center of attention character" Rushifa Sureiya. As a means of giving him a new Zanpakuto, I'm currently planning out a "Corruption" sub type Zanpakuto (though it may change). A Zanpakuto that focuses on Corruption. For instance, If Rushifa was to point the eye of the sword at an object, say a dumpster, and he states the command "Fall" he can "corrupt" the soul of the dumpster and force it to fly at the opponent, or he can split it into several different pieces and have them fly around the area and cause destruction. As I was going through the Zanpakuto list I noticed that we had to have permission from you to make one of these types. I know you're no longer the Head Admin. but still I'm just trying to make sure. Blankslate 19:16, February 4, 2012 (UTC)